gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Randy Andy
YEAH RITE! Your not a admin on halo wiki or god of war wiki and you have not made 10,000 edits you haven't even made a single edit on halo wiki ! fake O http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Randy_Andy http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Randy_Andy Anything is helpful on this wiki. But can I ask if you ever read the Book or the Comic. And I can't help but notice what the other user posted on your talk but I am giving you the benefit of the double and maybe you use a different name to edit on the other wikis?--Jack Black 16:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay i looked over both http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:EwCDnaudee419 and http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Enyalius and both are very impressive.And the book is a good read I highly recommended it. And on a side note I am looking for new admins since it's only me and EightyOne with Joe the wiki helper. So I'm going to recommended you for adminship along with Sebastian32. And one last thing I will handle the guy that posted before me.--Jack Black 17:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Done. Congrats and thanks for all the effort you've done so far and for volunteering to help out Jack and 81 with admin duties. JoePlay (talk) 18:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem.--Jack Black 19:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Re: My work I find it odd that you are somewhat anal at someone who uploads pictures and screens of a rival game onto Halopedia when plenty of users upload pic's from Warhammer, WoW (most notably the Lich King) and other forms of digital gaming entertainment. Now I know your still new at adminship and are still getting hold of the concept and ropes however you seem to have a personal problem one a top competetors photoes arrive on its so-called "rival's" site when other admins have no problem with this whatsoever, same goes for other video game wiki's. I say this in the most respectable way but are the kind of person that is involved in Gears vs Halo threads or what. Oh, and next time just message me on Halopedia, its less of a hassle, have a nice day and sorry for my below-average grammar. Martinez you can't see me, but I'm giving you a thumbs up.--Jack Black 00:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry About it.--Jack Black 11:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Good Work Sorry, I didn't realise you had warned Cynder. Better luck next time! You beat me to deleting his article though. Thanks for the "good work", --EightyOne (talk) 18:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Question Since you have the most experience on wikias. What do you think we need to do?--Jack Black 04:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Help wanted Randy Andy, Help wanted, a picture from the Gears of War sourcebook of Benedicto and Sylvia Santiago. Try to make it the best resolution as you can make it. I can't get the book for personnel reasons. Please help Randy! Your fellow admin, --Gearslover01 19:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out!